iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1146 BC
[[ስዕል:1146B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 83: 1146 BC. Previous map: 1176 BC. Next map: 1116 BC (Maps Index)]] 1146 BC - PELESET RESURGENCE MAIN EVENTS 1171 BC - Athils II in Suedica In 1171 BC Athils II succeeded Roric or Roderic in Suedica; Magnus says Athils conquered 'the East' without specifying, but most likely he finished resubjecting the Ruthenian and Curete areas where his predecessor had fought. Frank continued his rule in most of Europe as 'Franconia', defeated the rebels in Gallia, and captured Limoges. In Danica, Wermund succeeded Wiglek in 1158 BC. Tigernmas and three quarters of the men in Eriu are said to have been sacrificed to a pagan idol in 1153 BC, after which there was an interregnum, meaning no king until 1145 BC when Eochaid Etgudach was elected, descended neither from Eber Finn nor from Erimon, but from Breogan. 1165-60 BC - Mushki invasion of Assyria In 1165 BC the Mushki and Brigi invaded the Assyrian Empire provinces of Alzi and Purulumzi in the north. By 1160 BC the Assyrians, ruled by Ashur-Dan I since 1178 BC, had recovered much of this territory. The (neo) Hittites of Carchemish recovered some city states in Syria as well, while those south of there were occupied by Aramaeans. 1158-1155 BC - Elamites end Kassite rule in Babylonia Meli-shipak was followed in 1171 BC by Marduk-apla-iddina in Karduniash. At the end of his reign in 1158 BC, the Elamites led by Shutruk-Nahhunte invaded Karduniash. Mardk-apla-iddina's successor, Zababa-shuma-iddin, could not stop them, while Ashur-Dan I of Assyria also grabbed part of Kassite country between the Lower Zab and Adhaim rivers. After a year Zababa-shuma-iddin was killed by the invading Elamites, and the last Kassite king, Enlil-nadin-ahe, ruled for two more years before also meeting defeat from Elam in 1155 BC. After this a new Babylonian, non-Kassite dynasty of Isin arose in south Mesopotamia under its first king, Marduk-kabit-ahheshu. 1154 BC - 'Sons of Hector' retake Troad In 1154 BC, the 'Sons of Hector', i.e. Teutons led by Frank son of Heccar, recaptured Ilium and the Troad from its Achaean occupants. After Euriphilus, who ruled the Getae from the fall of Troy in 1183 BC, Magnus skips ahead several centuries to Queen Thomyris, who defeated Cyrus of Persia in 530 BC. Of course he is well aware that there is a gap of over 600 years between the Trojan War and Cyrus, but there is no mention of the Getae rulers in the interval. 1148 BC - Egypt invaded from Libya Ramesses IV succeeded Ramesses III as Pharaoh in 1155 BC, and Ramesses V followed him in 1149 BC. In his second year, the Libyans, Meshwesh, invaded Egypt as far as Thebes. 1147 BC - Peleset resubject Israel Ibzan followed Jepthah as judge of Israel in 1172 BC, Elon in 1165 BC, and Abdon in 1155 BC. After Abdon, in 1147 BC, the Israelites again did evil. The Philistines (Peleset), who had been subjected to Egypt, in that year threw off the Egyptian yoke, and moreover were enabled to subject Israel. 1146 BC - Amazons burn Ephesus In 1146 BC, the Amazons under Amar burned down their city Ephesus and the pagan Temple there, and abandoned Aeolia. This is in several accounts, but their reason is unclear.